


【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 6

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 篇末有r18，请耐心地读下去
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 11





	【泉レオ】听见你的声音 Chapter 6

**听见你的声音 Chapter 6**

by lattice

月永レオ八岁时举家迁入中产别墅区，模板般别无二致的房屋成排坐落，户户凭门牌标识身份，十几年来不是没有过乌龙。盛夏傍晚蜻蜓低飞，携迟到数月的奶茶按响门铃，不知女孩子间更替频繁的时兴是否为忙碌的哥哥留有余地。

“是伯母回来了吗？伯父坐着就好，我去开门——”

与濑名闹掰后的三个月衣食住行都在工作室，三过家门而不入，今日亦不打算久留——等等、等等，升了辈分的月永レオ逐字确认门牌：tsu，ki，na，ga……你改姓月永了吗！——没有，也没这个计划。主妇般穿戴围裙的濑名泉，火大的营业笑容凝在唇角：好久不见，呃……欢迎回来？

绿眼瞪蓝眼，相看两不厌。尴尬的共犯却抢先收回措手不及，转身招呼小琉可——是你哥哥回来了哦？滴水不漏的演绎催得月永レオ重拾镇定：没错，我回来了，野男人。昂首挺胸踏入家门，敞开怀抱候着小琉可的飞扑，妹妹却只怯怯地笑着，躲在蓝眼睛的野男人身后。

……自己缺席的时日里发生了什么。被莫名的悲哀席卷，作曲家换了鞋同父亲打照面，对方不予理会，只任他在格挡亲情的报纸上扫见黑体“台风”二字——伯母正是去采购应对台风的物资，按理说该回来了，需要我去接应吗？

“她大概很快就回来，不用麻烦泉君跑一趟。”

父亲放下报纸打开电视。泉君，哇哦好亲昵，看来自身的地位完全被顶替。濑名泉颔首，随小琉可重返厨房，更甚是贴心地掩好门，空留一条不算窄的缝隙。电视里时评家絮叨着动荡的世界局势，现今世界一隅无孔不入胶着虚假的和平。他隔空窥探那片融融，观摩濑名泉的贴心指导，牙齿咬得咯咯响——相比自身的安危，放任他和小琉可独处才会出大问题！作曲家从沙发一跃而起，以壮士断腕的魄力冲进厨房：濑名怎能允许这么小的孩子拿菜刀！

“有我在你还不放心吗？烹饪要从孩子抓起，否则长大后成了れおくん这样的社会不适应患者怎么办？”

“正因有你在所以才不放心！”

他怒目圆睁瞪向濑名泉。今日对方妆容胜似纯情高中生，以老人最顺眼的装束登门拜访，一看方知别有用心——我只是顶替她不靠谱的哥哥的职责，帮忙排遣哥哥不在家的寂寞，谁让作曲家先生事务缠身呢？言辞尖利，神情却究极温柔，不知是否出于小琉可在旁的缘故。

“泉哥哥在指导我切青椒。哥哥担心的话，我在旁看着就好了。”

那也不行，被油溅到漂亮的脸蛋怎么办！琉可去练习插花或缝纫，什么都好，这里有我在，哥哥绝不让你受到半点伤害！他咬牙替妹妹亲身挡下油烟里的温柔攻势，恰逢母亲大包小包进门，小琉可闻声去接应。

“担心她领会你糟糕的厨艺？”

不，厨房从来是我的领地——大言不惭却也心虚。喂饱自己不在话下，但也会视inspiration而定将牛排煎糊。定然吊打濑名泉，他有如此谜之自信，即便对方现今打扮得质朴，却想必是十指不沾阳春水。

“那在れおくん的领地容我一睹为快吧？”

“好，濑名可以禅位了。野男人想必对我家厨房构造不熟悉吧，初次见面，让我为你介绍：这位是洗碗池。”

“洗碗池桑你好。”

“这位是洗碗机。”

“橱柜桑你好。”

“这是集成灶——不对，那是洗碗机吧！”

“说机不说吧，文明你我他。另外那是橱柜，里面摆着成对的粉色小碗。”

“那是我三年前带给小琉可的，和我是情侣碗……不，没什么。”

所以说，野男人对我家厨房怎么这么熟悉！对方不再接腔，而凭刀工便看出绝对不止“很会做饭”的程度。硬着头皮的比拼自身毫无胜算，而头次见自己下厨的小琉可重归，满是新鲜感地当裁判：

“泉哥哥的厨艺很好，我尝过好几次，哥哥可不要掉以轻心呢。”

……他有地址，也曾亲自登门拜访，有一有二必有三。脱离家庭的三个月，足够供其打成一片。环顾厨房多得是完美契合的异样元素，想必归属于濑名泉。对方笑得意气风发，顺势抢占灶台，小火煨汤咕噜冒泡，浓浓醇香间月永レオ被排挤到厨房边角，攥紧小刀，神情凶狠，从菜篓里掏出一块土豆。若不是顾及妹妹观瞻，他势必要将这故事从R18升级为R18G。待到兴味阑珊的小琉可溜走，濑名泉用小碟尝着汤的咸淡，头也不回：

“预见你的惨败所以躲开战局，真是给足你面子的好妹妹啊。等下也麻烦れおくん配合一下我——我先前参加了戒烟同好会，在垂钓活动中遇见了伯父，他与伯母先入为主地对我们的关系有些误会。”

“莫非以为我们在交往？”

“我不忍心告知真相，怕伤到老人家的心。毕竟他们真心希望你能找到共度一生的好伴侣……喂，甩到我眼睛上了！你在用什么削皮啊！”

“都怪它挡着我的胳膊肘，导致我在小琉可面前发挥失常！”把莫名的器具扔进桶，却在洗碗池边又见一枚，眼烦便再次丢掉——为什么有三个！濑名，帮我做、掉、它，作曲家两手叉腰凶神恶煞。

“你是不是从来看不见是我拾起来的……那是我惯用的削皮器，不会吧，你连削皮器都没见过？”

——我实在担心れおくん独居时的伙食。保守的黑框眼镜，随性又不失庄重的文青装束，嘴巴甜似抹了蜜，和乐融融的席间，濑名泉将咕了半年的亲笔信珍重地交抵小琉可。整张餐桌皆是濑名泉的张罗，上佳的口味足以让怒火中的月永レオ闭麦，美中不足是过于清淡，低脂低盐橄榄油，据他所言是为二老量身定制的营养食谱。

“……濑名多虑了，我也是在英国念过书的。”

黑暗料理中历练多年，基本的求生技能不疏。作曲家气鼓鼓地咬下炸虾天妇罗，对方殷切地用公筷向他碗里夹菜：

“馋哭了一栋宿舍楼？”

“对面楼的小姐姐都慕名而来。”

“哦？我还没尝过れおくん的手艺，你擅长什么菜？”

“伦敦的泡面总会偏咸，但有一天口味绝佳。”

“……怎么？”

“烧糊了，自动洒水装置把锅里的汤多浇了些水，咸淡正好。”

闻此不仅母亲，便连小琉可都面露同情，纷纷给月永家长子夹菜，碗里摞得小山高。本以为推特营销已足够勉强，却仍要在现实中被迫营业，席间却是他极少亲历的暖意，交谈间父亲脸上都浮现笑意，如此一来便连多向泉君学习之类的言辞，他也能打着哈哈自然承应。

“れおくん喜欢我的手艺吗？喜欢的话，以后可以经常吃到。”

除却濑名泉同样为世俗不容的性向，他们四位才可堪称一家人。而“月永收割机”却时刻用话题将作曲家牵回家庭一份子，便是连此都思虑周全。透窗窥见绛紫色云朵层叠着袭来，便连异常湿热的晚风都没那样生厌。忙碌数日，少有安稳地享用晚餐观看天气预报的机缘：台风预计于明晨登录，请居民们做好安全防护，减少或避免外出——难怪天空这么漂亮，不过我怎么听的是三天后！

“哥哥什么时候得知的消息？”

“大前天。”

“那难怪……”

“没关系，我的studio坚不可摧，随时欢迎小琉可到访！”

——需要载你一程吗，れおくん？奶茶与书信皆送到，二人却被瓢泼的幕帘轰回室内。半推半就受邀留宿的五好青年帮衬着忙上忙下，货真价实的长子独坐客厅生闷气，兀自后悔为何不在对方开门瞬间装作外卖小哥奶茶一塞走人。

“妈妈说客房杂物太多，这几天麻烦泉哥哥与哥哥睡一间。”

“……等等，等等，什么叫‘这几天’？若是担心我也就罢了，而濑名分分钟就能赶回自家！”

——你们两个，台风结束前谁都别想擅自离开一步，暴雨内涝出了事情怎么办？机械降神将母亲多余的关心反锁在室内，最大的获益人莫过于小琉可：哥哥和泉哥哥和好了，我好开心。廊间与自身别无二致的翠绿眸子生生望来，无论如何不愿扼灭那份期待，作曲家只得抚上妹妹的头：早就说嘛，琉可完全不用担心！认命般扛上濑名的被褥，旋开房门便见某人气定神闲端坐榻榻米上玩手机：

“我睡地板就可以。”

“怎么，濑名还想睡床吗！你不比我消息滞后，别以为我不清楚你最近还代班了天气预报，计划通！”

隔着几道门母亲厉声施令：不许让泉君睡地板！以此仗威濑名泉大手一摊：我若是有备而来，会连件换洗衣物都不带？扮情侣辛苦了，多谢你百忙之余关怀我的工作，这几天也请多指教——我家就罢了，我的房间，谁允许你不打招呼私闯的？仍在一期不落关注他节目的丢人事实被抖落，月永レオ急火攻心同他斗嘴，抱着被褥向前冲，羞愤之余不慎滑倒，一个跟头栽进濑名泉怀里。时隔三个月嗅到熟谙的气息，灰色卷发蹭在他肩头，手指僵硬地贴在他脖颈。屋门关闭便懒得做戏，对方正式回收那副关切，询问能否借用浴室，冷感的眸子攥住他，是较疏离更让他畏惧的平易。暴雨并非濑名泉指使，跌倒也非他主观故意，即便对方曾有意狩猎，目标转移的速率或许堪比女孩子间的时兴。作曲家倍感无趣便噤声，哧溜一下逃出怀抱，捡起散落一地的被褥，默然地整理床铺。

“先前买大了一号，濑名穿或许合适。”

——也对，他只是如约来给小琉可送信的，不必凭空诬赖好人，更不必自作多情。件件递过未拆封的衣物，目送他进浴室，作曲家独自抱膝坐在床上。错在自身将对方千刀万剐，濑名许是怀抱厌恶与不舍交织的心境，而若有选择宁愿再不复相见。恍然知悉迂拙的情节计策赠予他三个月来首度独处，始于圣诞夜的黄粱美梦覆灭，当事人连同无可凭依的感情仍苟活。趁四下无人满床翻滚着作曲，对方顾念旧情大概不介意自己碰他被褥。与雨声协奏的淋浴声将歇，片刻后复有吹风机的白噪音。对方一如既往在镜前整理仪容，失掉炮友或感情受挫本就无关痛痒，也不知他烟有无戒掉，若是往常，不待那头裙带菜干透便要投怀送抱——れおくん，你有无设备借我一用，我今晚约了游君视频通话。月永レオ递过ipad，想起对方提过那位在美国留学的表弟：“我去浴室避一避？”

濑名泉表示不介意れおくん出镜，而一开口酥得他鸡皮疙瘩掉满床。事后对朔间凛月吐槽仿佛身边坐了个朔间零，对方反称王さま和小濑不是一家人不进一家门——我对小琉可的爱相当健全，不要把我与那种恶心的哥哥相提并论！秉承如此自尊他抱臂正坐，不愿一睹那位出镜率极高的表弟的尊容。

“诶，台风天在同事家留宿啦。游君果然有够关心我，连哥哥卧室环境换了都看得出！”

为近半年的纠葛盖棺定论，冠以格外讽刺的名号。“普通同事”，同人文中常见设定，现今承蒙电台旨意，浓厚的营业氛围致使舆论揣测，多数指向他们在为下次合作造势。好在肉麻只一时，方感营业mode的濑名泉的可贵——指点学业迷津，关切游戏主播的兼职，月永レオ默然听完全程。客观评判濑名泉其人，他会期盼每次深入浅出的相谈。仰仗其灵泛的头脑，从不会粗鲁地驳斥，而是悉心聆听后利刃直中红心，辅以足以信服的真知灼见。亲耳听闻他与父亲针砭时弊畅谈民生，或是闲侃钓鱼或高达，惊异与羡慕，却也是情理之中。

对方挂断视频熄了灯，不算宽敞的单人床上背对他入眠。递还的ipad忘记退出页面，任他点开夸张的备注，草草浏览相册——什么嘛，不过是个漂亮的眼镜理工男。月永レオ啧了一声，本不比陌生人亲近，又何从放置无名火，翻来覆去不知看了什么，说到底无权过问前同事的私生活。雨声向来携来好眠，今次却困难至极。往日二人皆受下半身支配，肉欲横流间无从寻得安定的“家”的氛围。世间恐惧无不源于未知，哪怕曾有一次推心置腹的交谈，总不至于沦落至此。

四点一刻，月永レオ被呼啸的风声惊醒，一道闪电劈入绿眸，十字胶布堪堪拼合的窗扉摇摇欲坠，树木张牙舞爪如鬼魅。inspiration仰仗于与自然贯通的灵性，饶是神通广大的作曲家也爱莫能助，眼睁睁任楼前大树拦腰斩断砸入对面房顶，救护车呼啸着驶入暗夜，末日般的喧闹将身畔人扰醒，费力地摸到眼镜，摸索着旋开床头灯。

“抱歉，让濑名见到我这副模样。”

作曲家头深埋进膝间，裹着空调被发抖，如同历经源于现实的噩梦，三十年如一日被弃置于无边际的暗流。闪电、暴雨、惊雷，悲剧的起源莫过于人类与天命的抗争。具现于今夜一以贯之的软弱，追溯至幼年常与性别刻板印象挂钩的“不应有的畏惧”，台风天躲进衣柜也会被父亲揪出拳打脚踢——男子汉大丈夫成何体统。不通世俗的宇宙人遍尝苦意，畏惧一切脱离掌控的事由，在“免于恐惧的自由”前无能为力，又轻易对光明投掷太多可悲的确幸……如此都是自身的错吗？

“害怕台风没什么好抱歉的。”对方调高空调温度，隔着一层被子揽上他，“先躺下，小心感冒。”

可不可以抱抱我，毫无立场的索求哽在嘴边。往常的贤者时间向来由对方照料，一丝一角的情绪都安抚好。而今一同默然躺卧在伶仃飘摇的孤舟，经未知的恐惧联系成共同体——れおくん还睡得着吗？对方撑着头侧身来瞧他，为他仔细地掖好被角。

“我在studio睡足了。这几天可能会停电，濑名有无工作上的急事？”

“不用担心，我申请了休假。再不济还有太平洋小岛上的魔法少女律酱兜底。”

——不曾想今天会见到れおくん，我要为先前的鲁莽道歉，不存在谁生来就拒绝不了谁，现如今是我咎由自取。对方惨淡的微笑轻飘飘，连同月色破碎地弹跳在枕巾上。

“我也有不对，喝高了胡言乱语，难免会口不对心，伤到你的自尊……说起来濑名，我同你实在有缘，但对你的了解仅限于维基百科。你如果睡不着，愿意从头自我介绍吗？”

“比起れおくん，我迄今的人生说不定只会催眠呢。”

“那岂不是刚好。‘不眠夜的舒芙蕾’嘛，也让我亲自品评一番如何？”

深究太多他人的事等于踏入他人的战场，无意成为朔间凛月般的人间观察家，而舍弃电流滋滋打磨，以空气为介质打着为灵感取材的旗号，便格外合理正当。

“若能为你排解恐惧，我愿意尝试——学芭蕾，归国，谈恋爱，出柜，读大学……”

“停停停，不许濑名轻描淡写应付我！以及把出柜说得这么稀松平常，简直是蔑视了世间千万份誓死的孤勇！”

——是吗？抱歉，对方叹气。濑名泉极少提及父母，海边别墅常年只他一人住。作曲家不作声，担心吹毛求疵戳中对方痛处，莫非同样出身于压抑的家庭，亲历过糟糕的童年？

“他们常居国外，对我向来是自由放养。我是男女通吃的，所以不算严格意义上的出柜，只在发现自己对男人同样有性欲时，便第一时间通过电话告会了他们。几天后收到一盒套子与叮嘱我注意安全的亲笔信，就此没了下文。”

——他们感情太好了，显得我是电灯泡呢。对方面露寂寥，目送打着双闪驶远的市政车辆。啧，白担心你了，月永レオ双手交错垫在脑后：“真羡慕啊，濑名小资又罗曼蒂克的家庭氛围。看见小琉可的模样，你也该料到我家是何等传统。你都快误打误撞成为月永家长子了，真佩服你有无差别征服他们的超能力，该怎么说，‘月永收割机’？——我十八岁生日第二天出柜，被父亲打得遍体鳞伤，暴雨的夜晚将我轰出家门。好在我经济独立靠版税维生，租了房子申请了英国的学校，不然全无与你夜谈的机缘，早如他所愿饿死街头啦。”

不愿获知濑名的神情，月永レオ干笑两声：“让濑名见笑了，不求你虚假的理解与共情，我的见闻多少能给你假大空的节目添点新鲜素材。”现今的长子，三十年前的独子，自降生起凭空被外界投注过多期待，注定无法逐一回应，由此平白背负罪孽。人间有真情人间有真爱，粉饰太平的传媒主旋律，并非全体大众皆有幸能感同身受。

“自幼不像普通人而处处受攻讦，又因体弱常遭同龄人欺辱，文化课成绩庸常，除了音乐毫无可圈可点之处，被老师视为怪胎。崇奉万般皆下品惟有读书高的父亲勉强接受现实后，下达的硬性要求是直升国内顶尖的音乐学府，再以此为踏板登临世界舞台演奏。初中时作曲小有名气，高中时凭钢琴如愿顺利保送，距离成为‘别人家的孩子’只差临门一脚——”

光明前景是为出柜的筹码被亲手撕得粉碎，十八岁后作为同过往、与父亲抗争的一端，钢琴本体只在作曲时偶尔会碰，朔间凛月多次邀他四手联弹也会一概遭拒。拼死负起绵绵久远的苦役又不幸所遇非人，狗血的青春文学复刻于现实是百倍的惨痛，远渡重洋由初恋亲手将一线天光生生扼灭，再度流落街头沦为流浪猫的首领。

“……对方染上毒瘾全凭我养活，版税填不饱无底洞。如此勉力在忍受，所谓的‘爱可堪战胜一切’，却不知对方自始所图的并非我的什么爱，而是‘月永レオ的使用价值’，更甚盯上版权这块鲜美的肥肉。而当我终于心力交瘁作不出曲，便被卷走财产利落地弃置一旁。被背叛，被欺骗，灵感被压榨，中了圈套身无分文，每天都在担惊受怕中捱过。顾客买通老板给我下药，这样的事屡见不鲜，报案也被当笑谈，谁稀罕一个黄皮肤小驻唱的死活？好在某次被凛月拦下，以此同他们兄弟结缘，有幸得到接济与提携，因而同贵台、与濑名的合作多少有还人情的意味在。”

相逢是因缘际会，却正因此畏惧承应爱意。而在辗转各大酒吧攒房租，提心吊胆于第二天的太阳时，却与世隔绝般听闻“月永家欢欢喜喜在为孩子办满月宴”。小琉可降生的喜讯生怕沾染晦气，无人过问死活的哥哥被从族谱除名——不屑于求得濑名的半分怜悯，撕裂光鲜的伪饰，小说般的情境对方此生无法共情，而这即是世间大多数共通的幸运。

“那时身为局外人的我终于恍然大悟，他们是彻底放弃这个儿子了……！归根结底错在我，生来同‘理想中的孩子’大相径庭，又天生反骨辱没门庭，作践了父母的投资，让他们屡屡失望……果然为大多数人的幸福着想，我这种人从最开始就不要降生为好！”

纵使如此他照样珍视论年龄可当女儿的妹妹，功成名就后出钱出人际将其送进贵族学校，吃穿用度都是顶尖，条条大路铺得平坦，弥补不能时常陪伴在侧的遗憾，亦有急不可耐地彰显实力，催促父母认可自己的意味。劳苦多年声名鼎赫的作曲家，终有资格堂堂正正踏入家门亲自问询：究竟是为什么，当初不肯要我这个儿子？

“父亲评价我此举是在炫耀显摆。我本人只是中产出身，对教育法则只知皮毛，时常会想对小琉可是否有些矫枉过正了？自幼求而不得的关怀，想要加倍偿还给妹妹，有平日里父母的棍棒教育作均衡，不担心她受溺爱被宠坏。空有威严又只知投注爱意，小琉可时而对我面露困扰，我也在反思了！”

“担心自己用力过猛吗，还好？至少在我看来她对你是真心崇敬，维护你骑士般的好哥哥形象。比起这个，れおくん，你对你父亲的感情想必很复杂。”

——这不是你的错，空口无凭一句形式主义安慰，他避之不及又恨之入骨。除却密友朔间凛月，任何访谈间都不曾抖落扬尘。不愿让过往沦为无良小报攫取流量的温床，杜绝将家人推上风口浪尖的可能，更因世人多爱将他人自尊踩在脚下碾得稀碎，高高在上施舍怜悯。少有的平常心便是暗夜中一点萤，足以映得濑名泉卓然拔群。

“濑名果然一针见血……为我的爱好给予经济支持，为我事业提供了最初奠基，直白地讲，没有他又怎能有现今的我。我八岁搬入这里，得到人生中第一架施坦威。追溯到三岁起在音乐上展现天赋，正逢泡沫经济破裂父亲失业，省吃俭用打几份工供我学琴，才不至于让inspiration自生自灭在潮湿腐臭的居民楼。再凭一己之力从小职员奋斗成中产，‘要么不做要么做到极致’正是一脉相承。而他身上另有太多优点我不具备，譬如日本男儿的秉性……”

世界本就不是非黑即白，感情的脉络也难捋出头绪。成为大人的修行历经十二年，他的卧室定期打扫，停留在他离家前晚的模样。父亲对他在外的经历一无所知，若全部实情让其知晓，在痛骂儿子不知好歹让全家颜面扫地之余，会有些许……愧疚吗？他不愿细想。

“这些年我也学乖不少，收敛锋芒难逃宿命沦为讨厌的大人，与电台乖乖的合作就可见一斑。年轻时的我要嚣张不少——那种把全世界都不放眼里的张狂，实则自己也没有几斤几两。”

“是吗？我倒想会会十八岁的你。”

“濑名跟凛月同龄，那时才十四岁吧？”

“怎么了，我十四岁就能把你照顾得妥帖，为你遮风挡雨的同时胖揍那个渣男。”

“你十四岁，我们上床那我是犯罪诶。不过也不错，就像凛月说的‘合法人妻’？”话音未落一个闪雷劈下，激得对声音敏感的作曲家通身一抖。对方掀开自己那层空调被，容他讪讪地钻入蜷好，脑袋顶在对方胸膛——并没那样宽，却凭亚洲男人漂亮而不可怖的肌肉，足以容落难街头的橘猫寻得避风港。

“濑名曾经爱的，是高高在上完美无缺的我吧，让你失望了，很抱歉。”

想拥有父亲的肯定与濑名货真价实的爱，天才也无法免于凡俗，两者兼具尤为贪心。濑名泉只将他整个护在怀里，亲身遮住不时造势的闪电，知名主持的声音经由骨传导，骤雨将至的潮风般闷闷的：

“比起れおくん，我的经历果然乏味，没有跌宕起伏，一步一个脚印而已。故事性欠缺，怕是组不出上佳的新闻稿呢？”

归国子女，家境上乘，七岁起独居在海滨别墅。从小爱哭，父母宠爱所以无妨；独自回到日本，生存模式不得已全开，脊背唯有恒常地直挺。小白脸，娘娘腔，除了脸一无是处，诸如此类听到耳朵生茧。校园暴力凭能力与计谋摆平：想方设法跻身为老师的红人，厚着脸皮追求全校闻名的学姐，人际关系遵循丛林法则硬碰硬，唯有自身强大方可立足于世……月永レオ默然地捋顺条理，晕乎乎地安居在好闻的怀抱里。

“我听朱樱讲，濑名大学毕业后原本是有机会深造的？”

“大学时期的恋爱当了败犬，被对方用卑劣手段卷走保送资格。若是和平分手也无关痛痒，临了却不忘嘲讽‘你就只有这张脸可以看’……那段时间染上的烟瘾，拒绝过くまくん的引荐，临近毕业一度走投无路，只得重返离家最近的传媒集团，过五关斩六将pk掉竞争对手。刻意避开抛头露脸的电视台主持，力图向全世界、也向自己证明不凭这张脸我照样吊打多数。自知不是科班出身，从业数年稳扎稳打地虚心练就专业素养，而今无论坐拥多少成绩，总会被等闲之辈咬定靠脸上位，甚有其者造谣我与上层的不正当关系——”

——真是超、烦、人、的。嗅到几分异样，月永レオ目光上循，手足无措地蜷了蜷：抱歉呀濑名，我先前对此一无所知，生日那天酒后在你雷区蹦迪并非我本意……

“事关立身之本，即便是れおくん也会将我惹恼呢？话虽如此，れおくん究竟有一丝歉意吗？不甘心承认自作多情，拜过剩的自尊心所赐，那之后我仍然渗入你的世界，力图让其遍布我的蛛丝马迹，勾起你残留的歉意与温情，鬼魅般让你不得安眠——同你父亲成为超越未来丈婿的忘年交，正是重要一环。”

濑名好恶劣，月永レオ喃喃道。颇具威慑力的言辞将时日里诸多秘而不宣的把戏摆上台面，狩猎的猫科动物屏住呼吸，怀抱温柔而危险，指尖好整以暇地摩挲面庞，劝诱猎物亲口认定这场大获全胜。

“没错，我好恶劣。出于愧意的补偿顶替你在家庭的职责，怀揣或许相见的侥幸踏上你的必经之路……至此便是违背初衷的修行，却从初见起没有一秒想过放弃。该如何是好呢？现今唯独笃定的是我依旧爱、并且愈发爱这样千疮百孔的你。”

被甘美清冽的蓝眸锁定，是雨夜中泛着涟漪的起泡酒，醉人的甜意将自身溺毙。肾上腺素加速分泌，年轻人的不安定让他生畏又着迷。身心臣服于宿命论的作曲家坦白从宽，将两难的境地抽丝剥茧：濑名不是自作多情……我是我身处世界的主宰，却被你大刀阔斧地闯入。全无了解却对你动心，只凭人美声甜器大活好这种荒唐缘由。共度一生的危险念头，不切实际又不合时宜。我怕极了……

“担心旧事重演吗？我会让你自发地选择爱上我，所谓光明人间的幸福，我会让你亲历，也让我自身领略。如你所言，诸多过往我无法后知后觉地共情，但谁又能盖棺定论爱与自我无法共存？”

不擅长且畏惧被动，学不会被爱又心比天高，强强联合的二人却笨拙地违背天命，甘愿为对方俯首帖耳——关于你父亲的题外话，愿意听吗？濑名泉拨弄他的额发，安抚暴雨间怀中纸箱里的奶猫。

“我不关心，没必要告诉我。”

“也对，我怕你当场哭出来。”

“怎么会！激将法也太幼稚了！不就是——”

“他一直后悔当初把你推远，拜托我千万照顾好你。”

——哎呀濑名突然间说些什么。而立之年收获畏惧的答复，作曲家鼻尖泛酸，行将滚落的泪水被舐去，不期而至的吻间颤抖，好比蝶翼黏连在蛛网。

“くまくん向你透露过吗，我或许出国深造并与父母团聚的规划……媒体工作者的三班倒无异于透支生命，与母校的合作为契机，产生了退居二线任教的念头。工作履历优秀，文凭却是短板，每逢受挫便想抛下一切投奔父母。念及他们岁数大了，但或许不希望我这个电灯泡在旁。上升期的事业无法轻易舍弃，遇见你后愈发动摇——れおくん希望我留下吗？”

“我没有资格左右你的人生。”

“那难道现今的れおくん能接受远距离恋爱？”

月永レオ摇头。

“凭这份爱，れおくん便生来有这样的资格。”

“正式同你交往，与左右你人生的大事件，濑名容许我考虑多久？”

“后者的话，红白歌会前吧。”

——前者我会用一生来等待。年轻人亲吻他的额头，为熟睡的人掖好被角。风声将歇暴雨仍频，无声息地化作温暖的细流。翌日全家的目光都添了些考量，连父亲都少有地含笑望来——不过是自己的被褥被踢在地上而已！

“王さま的气色可真是好，让我猜猜有何等好事？”

黑了两个色号的朔间凛月头戴遮阳镜，捧着椰汁举高手机，供给他们阳光沙滩以解眼馋。身着同款家居服，为月永レオ手持ipad的濑名泉和善地探头——哎呀小濑也在，果然是爱情的滋润……等等不要借台风把工作全盘丢给我！

“所以说，世上最惨的境遇莫过于当你们的实习生。朱樱热切地想要转投我麾下，不是没有道理。”

“两份文件十位实习生，平均下来不算负担。他也该料到我怎可能放人，以及我还没有追究れおくん挖墙脚的事呢？”留宿的第二晚，濑名泉敞开被褥，“为避免今晨的误会，要睡一起吗？”

这算什么，为规避误会而身体力行？月永レオ背对着钻入他怀里：“濑名知道的，我不习惯面对别人睡觉。”

——我也不喜和他人同床，好在れおくん的睡姿是与行事作风迥异的乖巧。对方拧灭床头灯，拥着他坠入诡异又温情的雨帘，取下摇摇欲坠的发绳，扎个松软的发髻——

“濑名，你顶到我了。”

——朝思暮想的人就在怀里，理所当然的吧？大义凛然地劝心上人快睡，双手却悄无声息地溜进布料揩油。你进我退的拉锯与追逐，臀肉与指尖跳着探戈。注定无法顽抗彼此，仿佛猫与猫薄荷——濑名假正经！兴致被堪堪勾起，作曲家扭着腰去追那根不怀好意的大家伙，遭对方机敏地闪躲：狠心把我放置三个月的れおくん真是大言不惭呢？

“这期间你有其他炮友吗？”

“迄今只有れおくん一位，你呢？”

“我也同样啊，为你守着神秘的忠贞……濑名的话有几分可信度呢？我沉迷工作无心其它，但濑名可有闲情逸致去钓漂亮小男孩，不是还有那位，叫什么来着，‘游君’？”

——那是我有血缘关系的亲表弟，人家在美利坚有女友。惩戒般在臀部掴下一掌：“你肯吃醋我很满意，但没必要什么醋都来者不拒。不要拿我和くまくん比，谁有空学那位纨绔成天花天酒地。禁欲戒烟已经把我逼到极限，更难想象れおくん是怎样捱过没有我的日子。”光洁的下巴抵在他脖颈，假装关切地低语：“让我猜猜，震动棒和跳蛋每周充电几次？耐久很重要，多备好几个，供给这具欲求不满的身体。”

“濑名好狡猾，明知没有哪个牌子比得过你……唔！”

两根手指塞进口中搅弄，牵出淋漓的津液顺着下巴淌落。贪食的橘猫哼哼着吮吸濑名的指尖，侧面与缝隙都好好照顾到。同样耸立的下身汩汩地吐着涎水打湿棉质内裤，对方转用另只手揉弄那包凸起的轮廓，腕颈被他不自知地夹在腿间，转而聚精会神挑弄濡湿的前端。冷落数月的身体仅是被撩拨便弯成一张弓，急不可耐地将乳首向他口中送，本就肥沃的土壤亟待被不期而至的甘霖灌满，不输将他们禁足的骤雨方可填补欲壑。

“作为先前伤害濑名的补偿，来做吧，今晚！”

“这是你家，你的被褥，你的床。品尝我的手指都泛滥成灾，吞进别的会成什么样子。”欲擒故纵的猎手吐出乳尖，意犹未尽地舔嘴唇，“润滑剂和套子在哪里？”

“我家怎么可能有！濑名为什么不带！”

——当我是初见时身着情趣内裤的れおくん吗？既然如此那就免谈。濑名不相信我吗，我有每月体检！月永レオ一跃而起——嘘，控制音量，我当然信任你，我也有定期体检，相比我的生理需求我更怕伤到你，改日在我家做到天昏地暗都不在话下的？

“可是濑名不向往吗？在我的家里摸我，在我的被褥里抱我，将我摁在我从八岁起睡觉的床上狠狠干我……如你所愿闯入我的领地，驰骋至我曾有的年岁，这处居室的一丝一角皆是见证者。我明了濑名珍重我的好意，但我也甘愿为你泄洪——就来那个吧，腿交！”

一秒思索利弊，眸内闪现危险的光芒。打断他喋喋不休的游说，被拽着脚踝在被褥上跌个跟头，不待抗议暴力便被拖到怀中。

“汁水丰沛的れおくん要负起润滑的责任呢？”

湿哒哒的布料被轻松扯下，再亲手将对方胯间的野兽释放，一经弹出便不自知地上前，用自己那根谄媚地蹭着前端，此时此境断然不会煞风景地比大小。如此欢愉不过是隔靴搔痒，月永レオDIY时对此并不眷顾，长此以往沦为单用前面极难高潮的体质。而今附有薄茧的指节专为自身服务，双人份的力道好整以暇地抚慰每寸神经。被携往狂风骤雨的一隅隐秘地取乐，年少专属的蠢蠢欲动具现为咕啾水声，每一丝涌动的情潮被揉弄得成倍分明。

——女孩子般的色情身体真是泛滥呢？即便如此也要不顾后果玩火自焚吗？真想亲眼一睹震动棒嗡嗡地钻进你不知餍足的穴里的盛景，我同样倾慕你渴望贪欢的浪荡模样。寻遍世间独一份，专为月永レオ限定的不眠夜的舒芙蕾低声在耳畔奏响，饶是率性的作曲家也通红了脸直摇头，可堪比现下这根让他食髓知味的肉棒本尊，如何的性玩具都无法更甚地爱之若狂。抬眼撞上纯良无害的怜惜目光，蓝眸里蓄满情欲，火苗燃得正旺。双手捏起乳首把玩，颤巍巍两粒暧昧的凸起，目睹它被人工催熟为瓜熟蒂落的果实，那里当然不会产乳，却有如上下一并被他榨汁的错觉。奇怪的开关开启，本能地夹紧双腿难捱地呻吟，身心先一步破了戒，渴望那些淫猥音节被殷红的舌尖堵住……

“れおくん说过接吻禁止，只好请你自行忍耐——别忘了，你‘最亲爱的小琉可’就睡在隔壁。”

浅浅一吻落在耳垂，濑名泉格外压低嗓，“最亲爱的小琉可”加了重音，妹妹自幼崇敬的兄长正在情欲的洪流间七荤八素，心向往之的泉哥哥是罪魁祸首。一瞬被无上的耻意席卷，小腹积蓄着行将失禁的错觉，月永レオ胡乱地扑腾挣扎，哭喊被濑名泉死死捂住，却被加速发力照顾着，不能顺畅发声是难捱的折磨。

“太犯规了啊，说这种话的濑名……”

余韵未了便被翻转身体跪在床上，体液与精液的混合物作润滑，湿淋淋的肉棒抵在臀缝间挤弄。作曲家噙泪回头，习惯成自然地扒开臀肉呈上迎合态。

“嘶……好险。这副可怜兮兮的神情收敛一点，腿夹紧守好了，不要哭着求我插进来。”

如此代餐尚为两位老司机的首度，便在堪比偷食禁果的摸索与试探间纵容生疏与羞赧。强忍着不贯入翕张的小小穴口，罔顾它动情的渴求，沁着汁液的性具自腿缝间单刀直入，任会阴处细嫩的肌肤读透青筋的纹路。耻毛蹭在臀部搔弄，痒得他不合时宜地笑出声。

“……笑什么，我知道很难看。出于对れおくん的尊重，考虑到你的观感，每次会面前都会剃干净的。”

濑名泉俯身含上他的耳垂——还不肯为我洗刷冤屈吗？虽说清者自清，但此行初衷根本不是专程来睡你，更没有未卜先知你返家的能力。

“濑名没必要剃得精光，现在这样毛茸茸的多可爱呀。”

“我向来是定期剃的，干净又卫生。羡慕我头发茂密，却不设身处地体谅我的辛苦，倘若不频繁脱毛，夏天更是又热又闷的。”

“难怪濑名的皮肤向来滑嫩，下面也是光溜溜的！”

“小时候嫌弃自己眉毛丑，有次照镜子差点把眉毛全剃光，还好被妈妈及时拦下……我知道很好笑，不至于笑成这样吧！”

“不是嘲笑，只是很开心——真好呀，又能对濑名了解多一点。”月永レオ回身眨眨眼，“还有，濑名的眉毛分明很漂亮！”

谢谢你，闻此便算不虚此行。半跪在后的濑名泉俯身亲亲他的脸，来回数度进出，供作曲家直观领会它的分量、别样包容它的炽热，便松开臀肉箍住腰冲撞。不急不缓地挤过自身半勃的性器，快感从根至顶微小层叠地累积，身心仰仗于腿间逡巡的那根滚烫，牵连他坠入声音气息交织的欲望之海，却同样将作曲家吊在不上不下的境地。

囊袋随行进拍打在腿根，渐入佳境的年轻人嘶哑地低喘。说到底承受腿交的一方该怎样配合？久经风月的作曲家重归处子的赤诚与无助，一手握住二人紧贴的性器，一手胡乱揉搓乳首。而这具肉身正供年轻人泄欲，轻松摆弄出各种姿势，跪姿的双腿被撞击得颤栗不止。被用作性爱娃娃的耻意侵犯神志，三个月间偃旗息鼓的火焰从小腹复而燃升，无尽的空虚自尾椎上循，任对方跳动的性具狂乱地戳弄手心。该如何单凭自身与之同乐？他惊恐地发觉早丧失如此本领——

本就淫荡的身体愈发被开垦为没有濑名便不行的体质，如此从根源上被套牢。简言之，不是濑名就不行。月永レオ向后抓扯濑名的手臂，急不可耐地小声啜泣，凭着更甚炽烈的爱意，怎堪放任自身沦落到如此境地？好在濑名从未舍得冷落自己，轻而易举领会其意，雨点般落下的吻温柔又强欲，以此为序曲奔他而来，将手探向腿间的泥泞，捉住被更甚粗大的家伙冲顶得无处可逃的那根，让它惶惶然在掌心安居，抓握揉搓他的囊袋，灵巧的手指扣弄马眼，几下便让作曲家泄出泣音，颤栗着蜷起身体。

而掌控身心的绝对行家却不愿轻易将他放过，啃咬上他的肩头，发疯般在腿间抽送。掺着“れおくん”的闷哼快而疾，挺腰的力道携裹声浪将他冲击到床的边缘，颠簸间早无暇去想罗盘由谁在握，他在碧波万顷间被付诸深爱，一叶扁舟唯有濑名是桅杆。直至颓然地打量对方手中两捧粘稠，蘸起几抹白涂在自己的乳头，再意犹未尽地捏起给身后人观赏。明镜般的蓝眸映出这副意乱情迷，颊侧晕开让他甘之如饴的笑意——下次一定将れおくん喂饱。而贤者时间的副作用便是好想接吻，被濑名上下一同侵入扎根，从没有哪刻比起现下更渴望如此轻飘飘的相触，长年累月避之不及的仪式感，却是能收下他整颗心脏的特权之佐证。

“濑名知道的，我先前总会来一支不上瘾的事后烟。”

“真让人火大……所以？”

“今天起我会先于你彻底戒断尼古丁。与此同时，昨晚两项推心置腹的提议，我的履行条件都是以濑名彻底戒烟为前提——我讨厌接吻时从对方嘴里尝到烟味。”

前胸挂起的尾戒随他翻身叩响在锁骨，叮呤咣啷与心跳共鸣。暴雨浇不灭烧红的眼尾，眸里燃着温存的余烬——

“那么，我会的。”

TBC.

1.余下的三章内容包括但不限于濑名泉戒烟，月永雷与原生家庭和解，濑名泉和小琉可的亲情向互动，各种暧昧期半同居甜饼，以及车。

这篇连载下次更新保守估计是五月份，但也不排除三四月能更新的情况。难写的感情线基本逐一交代了，余下的章节都无难度，不存在弃坑的理由，不会弃坑的！

2.万分感谢上次大家的评论与鼓励！原本ch6大纲里没有互撸与腿交的内容，是作为回馈读者的福利临时加入的。雷峰塔严查外链，之后有车的更新都要劳烦大家来ao3看了，对造成的所有不便深感抱歉。 **如果对这篇更新还算满意的话，可否再次麻烦大家重返雷峰塔留下（红心蓝手与）评论qvq**

3.这个濑名泉，可称之为我所有AU故事里攻度最高最男前的一位，设想的画像与气质比较贴合ののたる老师（twi：@toku_tsume）笔下的泉（颇具妖艳气质的漂亮男人【 **攻** 】）

炮友泉也是我迄今生涯里最费心费力的故事了，有朝一日若能有幸，很想收到这个故事的配图！

4.关于濑名泉为何在被拒后仍然孜孜不倦地接近月永雷，原因至少有以下四点：不甘心承认自作多情（过剩的自尊心）2.勾起月永雷残存的歉意与温情（鬼魅般让他不得安眠ry）3.出于愧意的补偿（代替工作忙碌不常归家且与家庭有隔阂的月永雷陪伴家人）4.怀揣或许相见的侥幸（看一看他睡觉的床是什么颜色什么花纹x） 总而言之出于 **爱与自尊** ，与舔狗有着根本差别，并非舔狗行径，请不要过度解读产生误会（为规避不必要的麻烦，未雨绸缪地保命强调

5.文中有一段对话：月永雷：我没有资格左右你的人生。濑名泉：凭这份爱你便有资格。至于“这份爱”指的是月永雷对濑名泉的，还是濑名泉对月永雷的，更甚是“相爱”，就要看大家的解读了w

6.不眠夜的舒芙蕾：ch4：“迄今濑名泉一手打造了三档节目……独特的嗓音慰藉万千青春少女的心灵，号称不眠夜的舒芙蕾。”修改时突然发现这个彩虹屁问题很大，不眠夜的舒芙蕾……会发胖的啊少女们！

7.月永雷在ch5表态：“原本我们都活得不算差，拥有各自的事业与人际，本就是地位平等的独立个体，说到底不该有交集。我们的人生互不相干，没必要谁仰仗谁才能苟活。”之前我完全没写过强强mode，这篇里甚至连我最爱用的soulmate或命运共同体的意味都很淡，是在探寻新的可能性……可喜可贺的尝试与突破！

8.“接吻”对月永雷而言是有特殊意味的！自从糟糕的初恋之后他就不许别人再接近他的嘴唇，可以视作与生理需求不冲突的精神洁癖。

9.“绵绵久远的苦役”与“神秘的忠贞”，这两个表述皆出自杜拉斯《情人》。后者在ch4末尾已做过注解。前者在原文中为：“总之，就是关于这一家人的故事，其中也有恨……恨之所在，就是沉默据以开始的门槛，只有沉默可以从中通过，对我这一生来说，这是绵绵久远的苦役。”

10.Ch5的评论区里有妹子说：月永雷像被抛弃过一次后淋雨淋得湿哒哒也不愿意跟人回家的小猫，有人带了奶和猫粮来，想要摸一摸抱一抱就会被哈气，搞不好还会被抓（雷喵喵：超凶.jpg），受过伤害所以稍微被珍惜便会逃避，会虚张声势地张牙舞爪保护自己。濑名泉则是耐心地哄着小猫进纸箱，抱着箱子回家，将小猫放进温暖的小窝，让小猫每天爬天价猫爬架，吃遍进口猫粮猫罐头。

几乎完美概括全文感情线，特表感谢！

这篇连载并没有振聋发聩的寓意与主旨，本质就是个狗血温情又颇具套路的东京爱情故事（？）（也不一定是东京


End file.
